


Fate

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: The reader and Willard were high school sweethearts, but Willard wanted to call things off before he left for the war. Which left the reader heartbroken and angry. But when he comes home he decides to walk into the diner she works at and invites her to diner with him and his family.
Relationships: Willard Russell/Fem Reader
Kudos: 6





	Fate

I’ve known Willard Russell since high school, we were the best of friends and high school sweethearts. I thought he’d be the man I would marry, the one I would spend the rest of my life with.

He joined the military shortly after we graduated, he wanted to fight for our country and I wasn’t going to hold him back. We spent our last days together, just being young and in love teenagers.

We went into the woods, one of our favorite places to go. I mean living in a small town there’s not much to do, so the woods were our getta way.

“So, Mr. Russell, how are you feeling about tomorrow?” I ask, looping my arms around his neck.

He gives me a small smirk and presses a kiss to my forehead. “Well, little lady, I’m not sure how to answer that question.”

“Well be honest… I’m sure you have mixed feelings.”

He nods and pulls me close to him. “I am.” He sighs, tightening his grip around me. “But there’s something I have to tell you, (Y/N).”

I can hear the sadness in his voice, I’m not sure what’s to come next, but I know it can’t be good. “What is it, Willard?”

He sighs once again, now I’m beginning to feel anxious of what’s to come. “I’ve been thinking…. about us.”

I furrow my brows and pull back from him slightly, his fingers gripping to the fabric of my dress. “What about us?” I ask, looking up at him.

“This isn’t easy (Y/N), but just know I love you and I always will love you.”

“Willard-”

“Just hold on a second, (Y/N).” He hums cutting me off. “I don’t want you to wait for me just incase things get bad out there and I don’t return.”

“Willard don’t talk like this.” I growl pulling my grip away from him, but his hold on me is to strong and he pulls me back into him.

“I-I think after tomorrow, when I get on that bus we need to end things. You need to find someone who won’t leave you. Who will be good to you. Who will love you. Who will give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

Hot tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I can’t believe the words I’m hearing. I want to break free of his grip and just run, run far away from him and this town and the people. But I couldn’t run, I just stood there, feeling numb, heartbroken and a little confused. I loved Willard, I didn’t want to let him go, I wanted to be with him forever because I believed he was the one meant for me, my soulmate, the love of my life. I was with him all throughout high school, he was my protector, my best friend, and my lover. He was someone I couldn’t live without.

“But I don’t want anyone else Willard, this isn’t just your decision. I’ll wait for you and i-if you don’t come back then I’ll wait until we’re reunited in the after life. Because you’re the one meant for me Willard Russell, I just know you are.” I sob, as I bury myself into his chest.

“And I believe you’re the one meant for me (Y/N). But I don’t want to leave guaranteeing that I will come back. Besides it will be easier for you if you can’t run into me anywhere.”

I furrow my brows. “So what? You wanted to break up with me this whole time but decided to wait until you joined the military so you could be thousands of miles away from me. So it would be ‘easier’?” I scoff, shoving him causing him to stumble but he caught himself before falling to the ground.

“No (Y/N). I love you and if it was any other way then I wouldn’t be doing this. But I don’t want you worrying about me, hoping and praying I come back because-.”

“I get it, Russell. I get it. I think I’m going to go home now. Maybe I’ll show up to tell you goodbye. Maybe I won’t.” I sob, whipping the tears from my eyes as I turn on my heels and begin to make my way out of the woods.

“No!” He barks grabbing my hand. I glance over my shoulder to the tall boy behind me. So much I want to say, and so much I don’t want to say. But this is what he wants and theres no point in fighting him about it.

“Please let me go, Willard. This is what you want and this is what you’ll get. It will be easier if I can start forgetting about you now.”

“But I don’t want to end things like this. I want to hold you one last time in my arms, kiss you, and tell you I love you.”

“It’s to late for that now, Willard. It’s to late for that.” I cry, pulling my hand away from his and leaving him in the woods.

That was the last time I saw Willard Russell, I wanted to tell him goodbye before he boarded the bus but I felt like it would be best to leave thing off like we did. I thought it would be easier to get over him if I stayed angry. But it wasn’t easy, no matter how angry I was towards him a piece of me still loved him, and still wanted him.

I tried to move on, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t. I got a job as a waitress at a local diner, it helped me keep busy but it didn’t take my mind of Willard. I thought about him often, I prayed and hoped he was safe and I often wondered where he was.

I visited with his parents every chance I got, and they would tell me about the post cards they have been receiving from him. I was relieved to know he was safe but he didn’t know when he would be returning home, but I prayed that he would.

-

Today has been hectic, the diner has been packed with customers. My feet have been aching since the breakfast rush, and now the lunch rush was starting to pile in. I liked the busy days though, my mind was busy and the time went by faster besides the tips were pretty good.

The bell rang on the door once again, as I filled the coffee maker with a fresh coffee grounds and flipped the switch to start brewing a new pot of coffee. I turned on my heels towards the counter, I was greeted with a man in uniform, his head down looking at the menu, his hair greased back and his hat sat perfectly on the top of his head.

A military man.

“So, what can I get you?” I ask with a smile, pulling out my pencil and pad preparing to take his order.

He raises his head slowly, a smile playing on his lips, as his eyes meet mine. It was him, it was Willard Russell. He still looks the same, same handsome face, gorgeous smile and those eyes. Oh those soft eyes.

“(Y/N).” he smiles sweetly.

My stomach twists in knots, my hands suddenly go clammy and I can’t speak. So many thoughts rushing through my mind as I try to piece together a sentence but I can’t. All I can do is feel the tears beginning to fill my eyes. My attention is quickly turned to the door of the diner opening and the manger starting to throw a fit about a dirty man walking into the place.

“Get out! You’re filthy!” The manager barks, causing the man to leave the building.

“Excuse me.” I mumble as I walk away from the counter. I tell the cook in the back to cook up a meal for the man who was just yelled at to get out, and I take the bag outside behind the building.

“Here you go sir. I apologize for the commotion in there.” I smile. “The food is already paid for, so you enjoy!”

“Thank you, young lady.” The stranger grins as he takes the bag from my hand and starts walking down the street. I smile as I take a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of my apron, and for a split second I forget about Willard being in the diner, until I’m greeted with his face once again.

“That was a nice thing you did.” He smiles placing a cigarette in between his lips.

“Just helpin’ someone out.” I smile slightly as I light the cigarette in between my fingers. “So you came back, huh?”

He nods his head as he walks towards me. “I did.”

“I knew you would.” I hum, inhaling the smoke into my lungs. “I prayed you would.”

“You prayed for me?” He asks, surprised about what I just told him.

I shrug my shoulders. “So, what is this going to be Willard? Are we going to act like what happened a year ago didn’t happen and that were just two ex lovers who had a mutual break up?” I ask, cutting to the chase. I believe a part of me has forgiven him, but then again I think a part of me hasn’t. It wasn’t easy to say goodbye to him and I sure as hell don’t want to say goodbye to him again.

“I know you might still be upset but I want to leave that in the past and start fresh, (Y/N). It wasn’t coincidence running into you today, it was fate.” He smiles, inhaling the cigarette smoke.

I look up at him. “Fate, huh?” I ask.

“I believe in it and I know you do too, (Y/N).”

He wasn’t wrong, I was a firm believer in fate and that all things happen for a reason. I believed there was a reason I ran into him today. Maybe our story isn’t over.

“I do.” I smile.

“Look… I know this might be a long shot but why don’t you come over to my parents for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t. They haven’t seen you in so long.”

“Oh, come on (Y/N). They love you and I’m sure they’ll love to see you.”

I haven’t visited his parents since last month, I’ve been busy with work and haven’t had a moment to catch a break. But was it a good idea to spend anytime with Willard? I know I still have feelings for him, and there’s still so much left unsaid between us, would it really be a good idea?

“I’m not one to beg but I’ll get down on my hands and knees and beg you to come tonight.” He laughs as starts to get on his hands and knees, lacing his fingers together and looking up at me. “Please, (Y/N) (L/N) come to dinner with me tonight.”

I couldn’t help but laugh and shake my head. “Okay… okay.” I laugh motioning him to stand to his feet. “I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up around 6ish?”

“6ish sounds great.” I smile, pulling out my pad and pencil once again, writting down my address. “Here’s my address, I’ll be expecting you.”

“And I’ll be there. I’ll see you then.” He smiles from ear to ear, pulling me into a warm hug.

I smile as I wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I took in this moment. I swear time could go froze right then and there. It felt good to be back in his arms, feelings his strong arms hold me once again.

“Hey, (Y/N)! The boss is looking for you.” The cook barks opening the back door.

I take a deep breath and give him a nod. “Well, I better get back to work.” I mumble not wanting this moment to end.

“Yeah. But I’ll see you tonight, okay.” Willard hums pulling away from me.

“Yeah… yeah, looking forward to it.” I smile as I start to walk back towards the back door.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Willard yells catching my attention before I set foot back into the building.

“Yeah?”

“You look amazing!” He grins.

I laugh and shake my head as I walk into the diner. The thought of Willard and tonight would be on my mind until my shift ended, and how fate had brought us back together again.


End file.
